Desirable
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: Because damn it, how can a single piece of cloth make a guy so drop dead sexy?/ In which Maka has frustrations regarding Soul's headband, and she's not very sly with hiding her attraction from her weapon.


**A/N: So yeah. I had gotten to thinking about Soul's newest hair gear towards the end of the Manga and how yummy it looked on him(I know, kind of weird thinking that since he's fiction; but I knoow I'm not alone q:), and whale..this just kind of happened. I apologize if it's weird or doesn't make sense or is just awful. It's my first time writing for "Soul Eater", and I haven't had much experience with writing these characters yet.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this though. Also...I don't really write intense scenes like I have here. Which is why I've rated it T. I hope it's not too bad. I tried really hard to make this nice even though my brain practically spat it out, lol. I know there are probably a few minor errors(I apologize profusedly for the constant use of the word headband, but I could only find so many different uses of the word/.\), and I'm definently going to come back and comb through this, but I'm too excited too wait!^.^**

**...I'll shut up now...**

**Enjoy c:**

**Desirable**

Let's get something straight. Maka Albarn was not a girl to get angry over silly things. Yes, she had quite a temper on her-but only when people pushed her there(e.x., Black*Star and Soul). But this...this was completely ridiculously stupid with how angry she was. And the object of her rage was so minuscule too. Death, did she just feel like an idiot. Who gets angry over something so trivial?

Apparently Maka did. And it was all because of that stupid, damned headband. Why did Soul have such unruly-perfect-hair? Then he wouldn't have to wear the unnervingly attractive thing.

Ever since the kishin's defeat, Soul had worn the headband Tsubaki had bought religiously. Much how he used to always wear one in the beginning of their partnership. The differences? That was about two years ago, so his physique had matured, and the head band was black. Now, that might sound like a small thing to note but opposed to the white strip of cotton, this one was thick, velvet, and a rich coal black-it also brought out his crimson eyes in a smolder, and was a stark contrast to his shock white hair-and pair all that with his Spartio uniform; he was devastatingly sexy.

It made Maka want to tug at it, then his hair, and then her thoughts led to ripping off his tie and-from then the list went on. Which usually left the meister flushed and embarrassed, even though she was the only one to know her thoughts. But sometimes, the green eyed girl would stare a bit too long, and Soul's lazy eyes would flick to her,-although she was quick to snap her attention back to her book, or whatever was at hand-she would catch the slightest smirk cross his lips and she just knew he knew.

And her vexation only grew the more she tried to suppress the urge to just tear the ever growing adoration to it-to him. Why did a simple hair product suddenly make him so attractive to her anyways? She was never very perceptive to his looks before...

Maybe it was how his eyes were brought out, which made his cheek bones stick out. Which immediately targeted his full yet slim lips, where her eyes dragged down his muscle developed body-he was still lean, but his shoulders broadened somewhat, and his arms were laced with just enough muscle to make a girl swoon, but wasn't overbearing. Fun fact: she loved him in v-necks. Because not only did it make those muscled arms stick out, it hugged to his hard abdomen-which was supporting a very nice six pack. Did she mention he was at least a whole head taller then her(it really was annoying when they'd get into their banters and she had to crane her head back and glare up at him. He'd always end up grinning dominantly at her, causing a thrilled shiver to run down her spine-in annoyance or pleasure she'd rather not decipher). Maka wasn't quite sure why when boys hit around the age sixteen they decided to fill out,-maybe it was a domino affect of competitiveness-she was very grateful. Because while she promised herself not to be involved with men; she was a girl, and she could appreciate.

That's another reason why she despised the little shit. It had not only made her break one promise to herself-but two! Maka told herself in the very beginning that if either her and Soul began to have feelings for each other, things could get quite complicated with the partnership-even if the feelings were reciprocated. Relationships were to complicated, and you never really knew how long you would together or how much you could trust them. And while Soul was probably the best choice out of any man to crush on-he wouldn't feel the same.

Which was cool because let's be honest; this was merely attraction most likely due to teenage hormones-nothing more. It would probably pass after a week or two. And everything would go back to normal.

Or at least, Maka hoped so...

:/:

(3 weeks later)

So maybe Maka's bad at thinking she's always right. Because she seems to be proven wrong a lot. And these past few weeks have been a huge slap to her pride and dignity. Because not only was she finding herself having to leave a safe distance between them now outside of the battlefield, she found herself having to restrain herself from acting on instincts-because now, Soul was becoming more desirable. And Maka was freaking out.

No longer could she stand being even five feet away from him. Because her body wanted to pull her to him like a magnet. Wanted to feel every inch of his press against hers. To experience those lips against her own. And while the struggle was real, the distancing had to be subtle, or else that would bring confrontation.

So when Maka walked out of her room one warm afternoon to take a break from her studies. She cursed the sun for making the day so hot that she'd crave lemonade, because then she wouldn't have entered the kitchen-and she thinks that right there pretty much proves that the universe is teaming up against her.

Because Soul was hovering over the stove, making grilled cheese. In only a pair of jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips, and nothing else. Oh, nothing else except those delicious jeans and that infuriatingly sexy Headband!

It only went downhill as soon as Soul felt her presence in the entrance and turned to face her. Letting her emerald eyes drink in his very bare abdomen and arms and shoulders and-fuck, did it just get hotter?

"Maka?" Soul's husky voice rasped as his red eyes took in the pale girl's overly flushed cheeks. "Are you okay?"

And then to Maka's mortification, he crossed the wood paneled floor and was pressing the back of his hand against her cheeks and forehead. Making her squirm and blush a heavier shade of scarlet. She flinched out of his reach.

"Soul!" She protested feebly, trying to get some space between her and her weapon who was growing increasingly enticing by the second. "Knock it off."

Soul's brows furrowed together, and the concern in his eyes made butterflies go off in her stomach. "Knock what off? Maka I think your dehydrated. Sit down while I get you a glass of water."

And as his hand came to the small of her back to guide her to one of the wooden chairs at the dining table, his hand so very warm through her thin black halter top, she began to feel smothered and ripped herself away from him.

"What's up with you? Heat got you delirious or what?" His voice was on he verge of snapping, and she could tell he was trying to keep his temper cool. Maka couldn't really blame him-it was sweltering and their air conditioner barely suppressed the heat, and her confusing behavior was bound to get aggravating when he had no clue.

"N-nothing, Soul! I'm sorry. It's just you're really hot!" Maka's forest green eyes widened at her slip up and quickly sought a recovery, "I meant it's hot!-the weather! Not you! Because-ya know...I meant the weather..." The young girl trailed off lamely, her already scarlet cheeks turning a red she assumed as dark as his eyes-which at the moment were smoldering in amusement, as he quietly observed her for a silent moment. And then his lips pulled into a mischievous smirk, sharp teeth glowing, that made her squirm which seemed to make his smirk widen as he took step towards her, his height making him hover over her. A dominant aura spilled out from him and washed over her small body, making her week in the knees and all the more aggravated. Why was he so devilishly handsome, that stupid fricking boy?

Then he leaned his head down just the slightest, he chuckled deeply, and as he spoke in that rumbly voice, his hot breath fanned her neck. "I'm sorry, who's hot?"

And against her better judgement, she her eyes flickered to his, and the heat she saw in them was it. All her self control snapped.

And then she was pushing herself up on her tip toes, and her lips smashed against him. A muffled grunt of surprise was heard, and her dainty but strong hands gripped his shoulders and forced him against the wall behind him, lifting her legs in the air to wrap around his waist as they went. His hands came up instinctively to her thighs to support, her but his brain was still processing the sudden actions of his meister. But as he felt her slim fingers thread through his hair, tugging at it in demand of attention, his lips curved into a smirk against her mouth, and then he was pressing her against the wall. Pressing himself as close to her as possible as his lips devoured hers. And as his tug went to push between her pink lips, he was surprised to find her shoving back, fighting for dominance forcibly. Moaning as she took advantage and slipped her small wet tongue in his mouth. Tracing his sharp teeth that caused her to moan and arch her back into him, pulling his his hair rougher to angle his mouth better. While a bit taken aback, Soul was thoroughly turned on and pleased, groaning as she bit his lip. But as hot as this was, Soul was still a man who needed to be in control. And so he proceeded to grind into her, causing her to gasp sharply, and began to ravage her mouth and neck, any flesh that was in sight and then some. And while Maka writhed against him in pleasure and satisfaction from almost a month of holding back-she was still not one to be challenged, and he wouldn't take control so easily.

Her fingers released his white plush hair and slid behind her, pressing her palms flat against the wall and pushing herself away from it. Which caused Soul to stumble backwards, lose his balance, and send them toppling to the floor. Maka landing right on top of him.

Soul moaned in slight pain. "What the hell women?" But he was quickly shut up as she impatiently ran her fingers down his hard abs like she had imagined doing for those long weeks, and attacked his mouth again. Soul only chuckled, as she assumed he just gave up fighting, his hands coming up to pull out her pig tails. Brushing his fingers through her thin ash blond hair, scraping her scalp lightly, causing her to sigh in delight. His palms ran down her spine then, grinning against her lips as she shivered violently into him. And then he trailed his hands lower to squeeze her ass, and she moaned, knees pressing against his hips tighter. Heat pooled into her stomach and just like that she was grabbing fistfuls of his white hair- she worried briefly for a split second if she was hurting him, but the concern left her as he gave a grunt and another approving squeeze of her ass.

Maka's lungs began to burn suddenly, and she realized in the commotion she forgot to breath. And with a gasp she parted their lips, panting roughly, feeling his chest heave against hers just as heavenly. Smokey green eyes staring into now wine colored eyes. And Soul, catching his breath much sooner, grinned a wicked smile, and flipped them over. His elbows resting by her head, as her legs locked completely around him once again.

"You," he murmured amused, "are something else."

And then suddenly her actions caught up to her, and Maka's cheeks flushed again, and her eyes moved to anywhere but his. Embarrassment rushing through her. Soul's deep laughter met her ears, and caused her eyes to narrow, snapping back to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" She was already starting to feel mortified at her actions, and insecurity was already starting to creep up on her.

"You're so weird." He drawled, and she tensed, "You practically just pounced me, no shame or hesitation as you practically attacked me," he laughed again at her burning face, and to tuck some hair behind her ears, "And now your all shy and timid. Heh, kinda cute." His smile and eyes softened, and he leaned in to peck her lips gently.

Maka felt a small smile tilt at her lips, and she asked timidly, "Um, sorry...if I pulled your hair too hard."

And Soul laughed as he touched his forehead to hears, smirking, "Don't. It was incredibly sexy." He whispered. And she felt her breath hitch as he lowered his mouth to his ear and breathed, "You're, sexy."

And then he pulled back and his normal lazy grin was back in place. "What took you so long anyways?"

"What?" Maka asked as her brows came together in confusion.

"You weren't exactly smooth, ya know." He grinned as his meisters impossibly red cheeks burned brighter, "You need to be more cool about hiding things, Maka. Like me." He jerked a thumb to himself only to wince as she smacked his chest hard, and growled in frustration. She began to try and wriggle away from him in annoyance and embarrassment, and he only grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"Maka. Maka, chill." He said to her calmly, as he pressed his body down against hers to droll her movements."I was just kidding. I didn't even notice until pointed it out."

Maka squeaked, "They knew too! I was that obvious!" Maka groaned. "How embarrassing!"

Soul chuckled and kissed her nose. "Hey, if they hadn't noticed and tolf me you were into me, who knows how long we'd be dodging our feeling for each other. 'Cause I was scared shitless to even think about telling you."

Maka giggled as he blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Only cool guys can admit lame crap like that." He muttered defensively. And she laughed out right at that and tugged at the band around his forehead.

"Sure." She grinned, shoving at his chest until he rolled off her and layed on his back. Wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggled into his side on the cool kitchen floor.

And Maka decided that maybe hair accessories weren't so bad when it got you what you unconsciously always wanted.

:/:

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Soul Eater.**

**Review Please?:3**


End file.
